Electric Eye
by Natizilda
Summary: I'm elected electric spy I'm protected electric eye Electric Eye, de Judas Priest
1. A Caixa que Ninguém Quer Abrir

**A caixa que ninguém quer abrir**

- Você já está saindo?

O jovem atendente virou-se pra olhar a mulher que o chamava. Havia sido contratado pelo gerente da joalheria há uma semana e já se mostrava muito dedicado. Era um belo gato de cabelos negros e escorridos que iam até o ombro. Possuía uma pelagem negra e brilhante, e olhos grandes e atentos. Era relativamente baixo para sua idade.

- Ah, eu vou só organizar algumas coisas no meu armário e já saio.

A moça suspirou. Por mais confiáveis que os novos empregados parecessem, era norma da empresa: eles não podiam ser deixados sozinhos no fim do expediente. Ela teria de ficar ali com ele até terminar. Sentou-se num banquinho baixo e olhou o relógio em seu pulso, impaciente.

- Tem algum compromisso em especial? - Perguntou o gato, olhando de esguelha para a jovem moça.

- É, meu filho está sozinho em casa, estou preocupada...

- Você tem filhos? Não sabia!

- É, só um, Fillipe...Sou divorciada, então por enquanto somos só eu e ele.

- Ah, é uma pena... - Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou bem fundo nos olhos da moça. Ela não se moveu, surpresa e ligeiramente hipnotizada por aqueles brilhantes olhos dourados de gato. - Olha, eu queria mesmo ajudar, mas eu tenho que organizar isso agora, não terei tempo amanhã...Eu sei que é norma de vocês ficarem de olho nos novos empregados, mas... Se quiser ir embora, fique tranqüila. Ninguém ficará sabendo de nada, e seu filho precisa de você.

A moça desviou os olhos para o relógio, hesitante. Não morava num bairro tranqüilo, temia deixar o pequeno sozinho a essa hora da noite...

- Promete que vai fechar tudo antes de sair? Que vai verificar o alarme direitinho?

O garoto deu um sorriso calmante, e assentiu.

- Não se preocupe.

--/--

Não muito longe dali, em cima de uma árvore oculta pelas sombras dos prédios, uma figura misteriosa observava a rua vazia. Em especial um prédio. Acompanhou com os olhos uma jovem sair da construção e chamar um táxi. As luzes de dentro ainda estavam acesas. Observou a mulher entrar no táxi e após algum tempo, o mesmo partir, sumindo na escuridão. Deu um sorriso enviesado e puxou um walkie-talkie do bolso do macacão negro colado ao corpo.

- Espero que tenha preparado uma recepção calorosa pra mim.

Na delegacia, uma cadela da raça daushaund estava sentada em seu escritório, lendo preguiçosamente alguns relatórios que lhe haviam mandado, quando um gato tricolor de pêlo rajado abriu a porta com força, gritando:

- Nina, ela atacou de novo!

- Quem? - perguntou, distraída, ainda folheando uma papelada.

- Ora, quem você acha? PANDORA!

- Ela... O QUÊ? - Ao ouvir esse nome, Nina levantou-se da cadeira imediatamente. Não podia ser, tinham prendido a gata na semana passada, como ela podia estar solta novamente?

- Onde foi? ONDE FOI, JIMINY? - Ela agarrou-o pela farda em um acesso de loucura, pendurando-se nele, devido à sua baixa estatura.

- Rua Aristocrat, nº 312... - Ele respondeu, surpreso com a reação dela. Ela soltou-o e pulou para o chão. Foi até o seu armário e pegou seu revólver, um pouco de munição. Enquanto se dirigia rapidamente à porta, resmungava:

- Essa filha da... Ahh, agora ela passou dos limites... Algum cúmplice? - Ela perguntava enquanto os dois andavam pelos corredores da delegacia, dirigindo-se ao estacionamento para pegar a viatura.

- Imaginamos que o mesmo de sempre, mas até agora não o viram... Mas quem está dirigindo o carro não é ela, então deduzimos que tem sim um cúmplice.

Entraram ambos no carro, Jiminy no lado do motorista, pois Nina não alcançava o pedal.

- Quer tentar acompanhar a perseguição ou vamos ao local do crime investigar? - Perguntou o gato, mas deu um risinho baixo. Já sabia a resposta.

- Seguir a perseguição, claro. Ela não vai escapar entre meus dedos de novo.

Rindo, Jiminy deu partida e saiu do estacionamento, contatando uma das viaturas que seguiam o carro da ladra. Enquanto ele se informava sobre as localizações, Nina abriu o porta-luvas e tirou uma foto da suspeita. Era uma gata branca, de cabelos exageradamente grandes e ondulados, de cor azul, mantidos sempre soltos. Possuía uma única mancha bege na ponta da cauda comprida, e olhos muito azuis. Mesmo na foto de registro da polícia, ela mantinha uma expressão de desdém própria de ladrões do nível dela. Ladrões espertos, que planejavam grandes roubos. Como o da joalheria que havia acabado de soar o alarme. A mesma joalheria que havia empregado um gato preto há uma semana... E dizem que esses animais não dão azar. Era o que pensava o dono da joalheria, quando foi notificado de que uma de suas lojas havia sido saqueada.

--/--

- Hum, entendo. Claro que não foi o senhor. Estarei aí num instante.

Após esses breves dizeres, o homem pôs o fone no gancho e olhou para a rua iluminada, de sua enorme janela no vigésimo andar. Com certeza aquela ladra estava dando-lhe uma grande dor de cabeça. Desde que apareceu na cidade no mês retrasado, só tem atacado suas empresas terceirizadas, driblando qualquer sistema de segurança de maneira muito inteligente. Ninguém conseguia vê-la roubando, mesmo os seguranças presentes. Ela parecia um ser invisível. E a polícia, incompetente. Por mais que a capturassem, ela sempre fugia. Imaginava essa mente brilhante rindo da sua cara, sentada em montes de dinheiro lucrado às custas dele. Admitia, ela era esperta. Esperta e habilidosa.

Passou a mão pela barba ruiva distraidamente, pensando. Então, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão, pousou firmemente a mão rugosa e manchada pelo tempo no tampo da mesa de ébano, correu até seu casaco pendurado no cabideiro e saiu do grande e elegante escritório, sem olhar pra trás.

--/--

- Strike, por acaso você quer MATAR a gente?

O pequeno e discreto carro negro do gato corria desabalado pelas ruas, desviando de automóveis e pedestres desavisados. Strike parecia extremamente empolgado, com uma expressão de concentração conservada no rosto, enquanto girava o volante loucamente.

- Minha fuga teria sido mais sutil se eu tivesse ido a pé!

- E como é que você pretendia levar esse monte de jóias sozinha, amor?

- Não me chame assim – Repreendeu Pandora, olhando-o com cara feia. - Já se passou muito tempo desde que nós...

- Okay, okay – Ele a interrompeu, como se quisesse impedi-la de falar. - Me desculpe, certo?

Ela assentiu, dando-se por satisfeita mas, internamente, Strike sabia que ela ainda sentia algo por...

- STRIKE, CUIDADO! - Ela gritou, enterrando suas unhas afiadas no banco, de medo, ao quase atingirem um caminhão.. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Me desculpe! Eu me distraí!

- Se distraiu! - Ela repetiu, ridicularizando-o. - Você podia ter nos matado!

Foi durante aquela discussão que os dois não viram a viatura da polícia aparecendo bem na frente deles. Quando o motorista do carrinho preto notou que iam bater, era tarde demais.

A velocidade era muito grande. O gato tentou desviar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi capotar o carro. Eles giraram por alguns poucos metros, até baterem com força em um posto de gasolina. Pandora, sem cinto de segurança, voou retrovisor afora e caiu no chão, dando um gemido de dor.

- Argh... Acho que quebrei alguma coisa... Strike? - Ela tentou reconhecer o espaço, seus olhos lacrimejavam de dor. Quando conseguiu se dirigir vagarosamente para o carro acidentado, ouviu um estrondo e uma explosão de fogo, calor e destroços jogou-a longe mais uma vez, atingindo-a em cheio. Mas ela não sentia dor. Só pensava em uma coisa no momento, ao ver as chamas consumirem o carro.

Seu colega estava lá dentro.

--/--

Nina saiu da viatura batida, fungando e apertando o braço que não parava de sangrar. Do outro lado, Jiminy levantou-se do banco do motorista, ágil, correndo até sua parceira.

- Você está bem?

- É claro que eu estou bem! Vá lá checar o que ocorreu, eu vou pedir reforços. E tome cuidado! - Acrescentou, ao ver seu amigo correr até o pequeno inferno flamejante. Em seguida, enfiou a cabeça no carro e puxou o comunicador, gritando por mais viaturas e uma ambulância. Olhou para seu braço. Talvez duas ambulâncias. Solicitou também um bombeiro, o mais urgente possível.

Por mais nervosa que estivesse com Pandora e seu cúmplice misterioso que nunca era capturado, Nina não deixava de ser uma policial que cumpre com a lei e que se importa com a vida de outras pessoas. E naquele momento, a vida de um motorista desgovernado estava em perigo.


	2. O Altruísta Duvidoso

O altruísta duvidoso

A avenida estava um caos. Viaturas da polícia por toda parte, duas ambulâncias que não paravam de soar suas sirenes e um caminhão de bombeiro que lutava contra o fogo da explosão. Em uma das ambulâncias, uma certa cadela recusava-se a ter seu braço tratado, embora este sangrasse muito.

- Nina, você precisa de um curativo, está sangrando muito... - Disse Jiminy timidamente, preocupado com a parceira.

- Eu não preciso de curativo nenhum, eu preciso é saber se meus suspeitos estão vivos! - Esbravejava ela, medindo forças com o gato.

No meio de toda confusão, um belo Porsche negro tomou lugar, e de dentro saiu uma figura que menos se esperava estar dentro de um carro daquele. Era um homem alto e de aparência idosa. Possuía uns poucos tufos de cabelos ruivos dos lados da cabeça e uma barba da mesma tonalidade, sobrancelhas grossas e olhos negros e frios. Vestia um terno alvo muito bem cortado, parecendo ter sido feito sob medida. Apesar de velho, ele ainda conservava uma postura que inspirava respeito, força e elegância. Ele fechou a porta do veículo, ajeitou suas vestimentas e se dirigiu para o delegado.

- Ótimo, agora quem é esse velho babão e o que faz aqui? - Perguntou a policial, bufando enquanto o via conversar, de cabeça baixa, com o delegado.

- Ninguém, só o dono da joalheria que foi roubada. - Respondeu Jiminy, cansado de lutar contra a teimosia da colega. - Com certeza quer saber o que houve com os ladrões.

- E como você sabe que ele é o dono e eu não? - Nina estava furiosa com os acontecimentos daquela noite. Queria descontar sua raiva em alguém. Talvez pudesse desviá-la um pouco para a van de uma emissora de TV que acabara de chegar...

- Ora, Nina, ele não é nenhum Zé-ninguém! Este é Dr. Sírio Ohm, dono da empresa de pesquisas biotecnológicas Eco-Tech. É "só" o cara mais rico da cidade, senão de toda a região.

Mas a cadela já tinha desviado sua atenção para os repórteres que tomavam seu posto à frente do acidente. - E agora, urubus de tragédias... Era só do que estávamos precisando. Atenção. - Aproveitou-se da distração de Jiminy e pulou da maca, correndo até o delegado.

- Ah, Nina. - Disse o oficial ao vê-la se aproximar. - Dr. Ohm, esta é Nina Muddy, a oficial encarregada das investigações contra a saqueadora que roubou sua loja. Nina, este é...

- Me poupe de apresentações, sei quem ele é. Não acho que seja um lugar apropriado para o senhor no momento, doutor...Sírio? - Torceu pra que não tivesse errado o nome dele.

- Ah, sim... - Começou o executivo, revelando uma voz suave e inexpressiva. - Sim, desculpe-me se estiver atrapalhando o trabalho de vocês, mas eu preciso ver de perto quem tem atacado todas as minhas instituições. Ela tem me dado um bocado de trabalho, sabe.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, doutor. Nós temos tudo sob controle aqui.

- Estou vendo... Não correm boatos de que um posto de gasolina explodiu durante a perseguição?

Nina ficou sem reação. O velho homem sorriu, entortando a boca.

- Não se preocupe, oficial. Sabe, eu não vim punir a ladra, muito pelo contrário. Eu vim ajudá-la.

Foi a vez do delegado rir.

- Ora, Dr., é realmente um gesto muito altruísta, mas não sei como pode ajudá-la agora. Ela está muito ferida e cometeu uma afronta à lei. Quem tem de tratar dela é a polícia, com todo o respeito.

- Eu respeito isso, delegado, mas eu estava pensando em trocar a sentença dela por trabalhos...voluntários, na minha empresa de pesquisas científicas.

- Quer colocar essa delinqüente na empresa mais renomada do país? É muita coragem, doutor, pra não dizer loucura. - Comentou o delegado, ligeiramente desconfiado.

- Eu acredito que um bandido produtivo é mais útil do que um bandido preso numa cela, sem nenhum trabalho a fazer pelo seu país.

- É, bem... - Foi interrompido novamente pelo velho.

- Posso ir ver como ela está?

- Bom, pode... - Sem esperar mais uma palavra, Sírio virou-se e caminhou com passos firmes até a gata. Nina fez questão de segui-lo, até que recebeu um apertão em seu braço ferido.

- Ai!

- Oficial Nina! - sussurrou seu superior perigosamente para ela. - Sei que ele está atrapalhando, sei que está se metendo no seu trabalho, sei até que ele está zombando do mesmo. Mas tem que tomar cuidado com o que e para quem diz certas coisas... Ele é muito influente, sabe.

- Sei muito bem o que ele é – Ela respondeu, ríspida, tentando se soltar. - Delegado Hook, por favor, solte-me, quero dar conta das emissoras de TV parasitas...

Hook suspirou e então soltou-a.

- Tenha um mínimo de "semancol", oficial Muddy...

Após um tempo, a ambulância que levava Pandora e Strike partiu, supostamente indo para o hospital. Supostamente...

---//---

No dia seguinte, todos os telejornaisda cidade mostravam uma mesma cena: um posto de gasolina ardendo em chamas em uma avenida congestionada pelo acidente. E foi assim que a notícia chegou até uma pequena fazenda nos arredores da cidade, habitada por um grupo de quatro amigos.

E lá estavam, os três, olhando para o noticiário da TV, enquanto comiam torradas. Sim, três, porque uma ainda dormia profundamente.

Num quarto de paredes verde-claras, cheias de posteres de bandas musicais aleatórias, uma raposa de pelagem alaranjada dormia profundamente. Possuía cabelos castanhos, divididos em uma grande franja espetada em sua testa e duas enormes mechas bem lisas, que lhe caíam nas costas e iam até seus pés. No seu peito e abdómen, uma grande mancha branca, assim como na parte de cima de seu focinho fino e delicado. Nas suas mãos, pés e ponta de sua cauda fofa, haviam manchas de pêlos bem negros. Ela agora usava um pijama branco com desenhos de sapos fofos, como toda garota da idade dela costuma ter. Só havia algumas coisas incomuns para o quarto de qualquer garota: uma guitarra vermelha e branca, pendurada na parede ao lado de sua cama, como um troféu, e um chapéu "country" marrom claro, pendurado no cabideiro.

Esses talvez fossem os objetos mais preciosos de Foxy Golden, por um único motivo: ambos haviam sido presenteados pelo seu pai.

Como se estivesse programada, ela abriu os grandes olhos amarelos, mas não se levantou. Virou de barriga pra cima e tentou se lembrar do porquê estava tão cansada para acordar tão tarde. Ergueu-se de sopetão ao lembrar.

Era sempre o mesmo sonho: via-se em um salão grande e muito escuro, o que a fazia tremer de medo. Sentia que sombras a perseguiam enquanto ela caminhava, mas não via tampouco ouvia ninguém. Até que, após caminhar alguns metros, sentia como se estivessem sugando a energia de seu corpo e enfraquecendo-a.

Então ela acordava, arfando. E aquele sonho perturbador, somado à sua fobia de lugares escuros, a mantinha acordada por um bom tempo.

Normalmente, Foxy acordava mais cedo que qualquer habitante daquela casa, mas desde que aqueles sonhos apareceram, ela tem acordado somente depois das nove da manhã. E ela odiava isso. Levantou-se devagar da cama e, sem conseguir enxergar direito por causa do sono e da falta de luz, tateou o criado-mudo à procura do abajur. Acendeu-o, pôs os chinelos, levantou-se e se espreguiçou gostosamente, esticando todos os músculos do corpo. Em seguida, dirigiu-se até a janela e a abriu, deixando a luz do sol entrar em seu quarto. Se trocou, pegou seu chapéu e desceu, sem conseguir reprimir um longo bocejo.

Ao chegar na sala, viu os três amigos sentados, vidrados na TV. Ainda meio bêbada de sono, exclamou:

- Nossa, já estão de pé?

Os três viraram lentamente a cabeça e olharam para ela, incrédulos. Ficaram um bom tempo silenciados, até que Flash, um papa-léguas extremamente alto e cor-de-rosa, se adiantou:

- Foxy, já são 11 horas da manhã.

O menor dos quatro, um esquilo cinza-claro com um grande e extravagante moicano verde-vivo na cabeça comentou, indiferente:

- Pra mim ainda é muito cedo. Ei, olhem, finalmente estão mostrando o acidente no noticiário.

- Que acidente? - Perguntou a raposa, olhando também.

- Quando ligamos a TV, o noticiário tinha acabado de começar – Comentou June, uma joaninha alta e muito magra, que abusava do vermelho e preto. - Anunciaram sobre um acidente ocorrido no posto de gasolina do centro da cidade. Houve explosões e tudo. Rocky se interessou e não deixou a gente mudar de canal mais.

Na TV, uma repórter comentava sobre o roubo de uma joalheria que acabara em uma explosão. Atrás dela, bombeiros lutavam para apagar as chamas que se alastravam pelo posto e ameaçavam as residências vizinhas. Em seguida, imagens de macas cobertas passavam na tela. Dava a impressão de que as vítimas estavam mortas. Foxy sentiu um arrepio.

- Hoje em dia só tem tragédia passando na TV. Eu é que não vou ficar assistindo isso, vou dar uma volta. Alguém quer...

Mas não adiantava. Todos já estavam ocupados com a TV.

- Ah, esquece...

---//---

Um hospital nunca pára.

Sempre nos deparamos com enfermeiras correndo para todos os lados, médicos conversando com pacientes e anotando o que houvem nas pranchetas, macas sendo levadas apressadamente pelos corredores. Qualquer agitação vista neste ambiente de trabalho era absolutamente normal.

Aquela manhã iniciou-se como todas as outras no St. Marceline: As enfermeiras passavam por todos os quartos para entregar remédios e o desjejum de cada paciente. No meio delas, uma única enfermeira corria desabalada pelo estabelecimento. Parou na recepção, arfando, e perguntou:

-Encontrou?

- Nenhum destes nomes está registrado no hospital – Respondeu a recepcionista, entediada. - Por que quer tanto encontrá-los, huh?

- Você não entende, não é? Esses dois são foragidos da polícia! Não podem simplesmente terem evaporado!

E deixou a recepcionista para trás, mais perplexa que antes.

---//---

Pandora despertou, porém não abriu os olhos. Sentia cheiros diferentes e sabia que não conhecia aquele lugar. Tinha medo do que ia ver se tentasse verificar o ambiente. Preferiu manter os olhos cerrados.

Não havia ruído algum que ela pudesse identificar, nada. Apenas um cheiro estranho, como se o ar fosse anormalmente limpo. Tentou mexer o braço direito e precisou respirar fundo ao ver que não conseguia. Tentou forçar os dedos, em vão. Será que ela estava...?

- Eu não o liguei ainda. Não force.

Algo dizia que ela não havia ficado paraplégica. Não era um bom pressentimento.


	3. A Natureza e o Homem

A Natureza e o Homem

Talvez o mais belo cenário exista perto da Fazenda Cardeal, nas Colinas do Cavalo. É um conjunto de colinas verde-vivo, todas com lindas flores no topo, sendo que uma delas é ocupada por uma grande e antiga árvore. Suas raízes são enormes e saltam para fora do chão, e seu tronco é tão grosso que são precisos quatro ou cinco homens adultos para circundá-la com os braços. É a moradia de vários animais: esquilos brincalhões que passam a maior parte do verão colhendo sementes para se alimentarem no inverno, pássaros que fazem seus ninhos e cuidam dos ovos, aranhas que aprontavam suas armadilhas perigosas e uma coruja preguiçosa que só abria um olho quando ouvia algum som suspeito, e voltava a dormir ao se certificar que era seguro. Foxy chegou a ver uma magnífica águia empoleirada no topo da árvore, seus olhos grandes e amarelos analisando o terrítório, antes de abrir suas enormes asas e alcançar vôo.

Mas a grande árvore não era nem de longe o espetáculo principal da paisagem. Todos os dias, sem falta, era posssível ouvir um estrondo incomum e sentir a terra tremer. Alguns poucos minutos depois, ao olhar para o horizonte, via-se uma massa grande levantando poeira por todo caminho. Ao chegar mais perto, essa massa se revelava ser um grupo de cavalos selvagens, coisa muito rara hoje em dia. Eles cavalgavam por um tempo, subindo e descendo colinas, até chegar ao rio das redondezas. Esse rio, única fonte de água em quilômetros, era o que abastecia todas as espécies animais que ali viviam, e era aquilo que atraía o bando de cavalos para lá. E eram eles que haviam dado nome à formação de relevo.

Infelizmente, apenas uma pessoa estava sempre lá para vivenciar tal obra da natureza. Uma raposa baixinha, calma e amante de todos os seres vivos, que sentava numa das grandes raízes daquela árvore, armada apenas de um violão e acompanhada pelo seu fiel escudeiro e ficava alí, compondo músicas ou apenas encostada no tronco, de olhos fechados, ouvindo o canto dos passarinhos. Esse fiel escudeiro era um belo cavalo marrom, de crina curta, com uma mancha na testa em forma de diamante, chamado Hurricane. Ele era rabugento e muitas vezes medroso, mas Foxy tinha um grande carinho por ele. Vira-o, ainda filhote, sair da barriga da égua e ser tratado pelo seu pai, um homem de idade porém mais forte que muitos jovens que havia conhecido. Ajudara o potrinho a aprender a andar sozinho, assitira seu crescimento até se tornar o belo cavalo que é hoje. E agora, mesmo estando longe de sua terra natal, os dois permaneciam unidos, como dois irmãos. Foxy chegava a entender os sons que o cavalo emitia como se ele falasse, conversava com ele normalmente, como conversava com qualquer pessoa.

Apesar de seu temperamento calmo, ela agora estava sentada em posição de alerta, olhando para o horizonte a leste.

- Eles estão chegando, Hurry... - Mal havia dito essa frase, a raposa sentiu o chão tremer e ouviu um grande estrondo, que chegava a ser assustador. Ao longe, uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se e logo apareceram os primeiros integrantes do bando, cavalos fortes que protegiam as fêmeas e os filhotes. Eles passaram bem à frente da colina onde estavam e subiram a outra ao lado. Como se fossem um, fizeram uma curva e se dirigiram para o rio. Foxy ficou ali, de pé, observando os mais velhos pararem, beberem alguns goles e então darem espaço para os mais novos, junto com as éguas que ficavam de olho na prole. Por mais que visse aquela cena todos os dias, sempre ficava admirada com a "inteligência" do grupo: como eles se organizavam para proteger a todos, afim de que os mais fortes matassem a sede logo e ficassem de guarda, protegendo os outros de qualquer perigo. Como formavam um círculo em volta dos pequenos, para impedir que fossem atacados por algum predador.

Apesar e serem animais cautelosos, já tinham se acostumado com a presença da garota e de seu cavalo. Os filhotes mais crescidos já se aventuravam a fazer suas brincadeiras perto deles, e os mais velhos chegavam a pastar junto da árvore. Porém, Foxy não mexia com nenhum deles: achava que, se eles mantinham ainda uma certa distância dela, ela devia respeitar essa cautela toda.

Após a chegada dos grandes animais, a paisagem se mantinha tranqüila o resto do dia... Exceto quando alguns homens, em busca de raças puras de cavalo, apareciam e afugentavam o bando. Aquilo enfurecia muito a raposa, mas ela procurava não se manisfestar. Não podia fazer nada. Ou podia...

Foxy olhou para o seu relógio. Eram onze da manhã. Guardando o violão na capa, ela subiu em sua montaria e desceu a colina, tomando o cuidado de não chegar muito perto do bando que pastava tranqüilamente.

---//---

Pandora abriu os olhos de súbito ao ouvir uma voz estranha no mesmo aposento que ela e imediatamente os fechou: uma luz branca muito forte emanava de uma lâmpada acima de sua cabeça. Devagar, ela foi abrindo os olhos e percebeu, horrorizada, que não enxergava de um dos lados. "A explosão me cegou de um olho", ela deduziu, tentando mover a pupila direita, inutilmente. Estranhamente, parecia que ela não possuía mais a córnea direita: não a sentia, e quando tentava movê-la, sentia um vazio incomum.

- Não se apavore – ela ouviu a voz murmurar suavemente. - Só preciso fazer alguns ajustes. - Ela ouviu uns cliques, parecendo vir do lado de sua perna direita. Então, um zunido baixo de algum aparelho eletrônico sendo ligado ressoou e, de repente, ela recuperou a visão do olho direito.

Pandora piscou várias vezes, sentindo-se estranha. A imagem vinda da córnea esquerda era chuviscada como a de uma televisão cuja antena não pegava um sinal decente.

- A imagem vai melhorar dentro de uns instantes. Só não se mova muito. - Ouviu mais alguns cliques, desta vez um pouco longe dela, e então sua visão clareou repentinamente. Por instinto, a gata levou a mão esquerda ao rosto, e pulou da cama quando sentiu um metal frio envolvendo metade de sua face. Girou o corpo em seu eixo e se deparou com um espelho. Não conseguiu sufocar o grito de terror.

Metade do seu corpo ainda estava como era antes: uma pelagem clara, meio puxada para o creme, os olhos muito azuis, a mão armada com unhas compridas de gato, a pata larga e própria para escalar e se mover agilmente. Porém, o lado direito de seu corpo era outro. Ela realmente não possuía mais uma córnea branca, e sua íris não era mais azul: no lugar, havia uma espécie de visor negro, com um pequeno círculo verde de luz que agia como pupila. Metade do seu corpo era de metal, exceto, talvez, pelos seus enormes cabelos azul-elétricos e pela sua cauda comprida, que permanecia intacta. Ou quase. Havia um pequeno ligamento na ponta, que podia se passar como um pingente e ninguém notaria. Ela foi se analisando de cima a baixo, sem nem notar que estava nua: aquilo não importava muito no momento. Sua perna, pé, braço, mão, a metade de seu tórax, tudo havia mudado, uma massa cinzenta de metal polido e cheio de articulações e juntas. Experimentou mover o braço e ele respondeu como se fosse seu.

- Fascinante, não é?

Ela virou o corpo de súbito, encarando de frente o possível responsável por tudo isso pela primeira vez. Um homem alto e muito magro, de idade avançada e com tufos de cabelo muito ruivos nos lados da cabeça a examinava, sentado de pernas cruzadas numa cadeira tão branca quanto o resto daquela sala. Ele usava um jaleco comprido, tão alvo quanto o ambiente à sua volta, e sapatos da mesma cor. Meio perplexa, meio amedrontada, Pandora perguntou:

- Quem...quem é você?

- Eu – Ele começou com displicência, pegando um lenço branco da mesa igualmente branca ao lado e esfregando as mãos nele – sou seu salvador. - Então, com desdém, o homem se levantou e deu a volta pela mesa, olhando para os elementos da sala ofuscante. - Eu a peguei, trouxe até o meu laboratório e salvei sua vida, trocando as partes degeneradas de seu corpo por próteses robóticas. - Ele a examinou enquanto ela contemplava o braço de metal, pensativa. - Não foi um processo fácil, muito menos barato, mas – Ele deu um risinho curto e irônico – foi um grande sucesso.

Pandora desviou os olhos de seu braço para o homem quando ele terminou de falar e hesitou.

- Ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Puxa! Você é um pouco ingrata, não? Pensei que fosse ouvir um agradecimento por ter salvado sua vida, mas...Bem, meu nome é Sírio Ohm, acho que já deve ter ouvido meu nome...

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquele homem era o dono de todas as lojas que ela havia roubado. Joalherias, lojas importadas, grifes de marca... Pandora havia causado grandes prejuízos a ele. Ela deu um passinho para trás. Nunca tinha confrontado os prejudicados por seus roubos antes. Perguntou, cautelosa:

- Por que...Me salvou?

Pela primeira vez o velho cientista se mostrou sério. Franziu o cenho, passou a mão no cavanhaque e se pôs a andar pela sala vagarosamente, pensando.

- Não posso dizer que sou o exemplo de altruísmo, sabe... Mas eu vi em você uma oportunidade única. Eu preciso de uma espécie de espião. Alguém que saiba trabalhar em silêncio, alguém que não demonstre estar presente, alguém...

- Um capanga?

- Não seja rude. Capanga é uma palavra forte e grotesca. Prefiro ver em você uma...aliada.

- E por que eu? - Pandora nada entendia. Ela era uma ladra! Uma fora-da-lei! Que tipo de pessoa contrata alguém como ela? Pior, que tipo de pessoa _salva _alguém como ela? De duas uma: ou ele era algum religioso fanático querendo mudar seu jeito de ser, ou era um homem importante que precisava de algo comprometedor ao seu status. O que era muito mais provável.

- Você precisava de alguém que lhe salvasse a vida, e eu preciso de um aliado. Uni o útil ao agradável.

- Hunf. Do que _exatamente_ você precisa?

Ele coçou o queixo novamente. Parecia ser um tique comum do velho.

- Estou iniciando uma pesquisa sobre fontes de energia inesgotáveis e preciso que alguém consiga certos materiais para mim. Porém, não posso deixar que a imprensa saiba que estou em posse desses materiais. Apesar da pesquisa ser importante para o futuro da humanidade, eles não entenderiam minhas intenções e até mesmo me chamariam de louco. Precisa ser algo muito discreto e sigiloso. Uma ladra com experiência em escapar de qualquer emboscada seria de muita utilidade para meus planos.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Você quer matéria-prima para bombas nucleares, não quer? - Ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco mais calma. Aquele não era o primeiro a lhe fazer tal pedido. - Me desculpe, posso ser uma bandida, alguém que a Justiça detesta, mas eu não quero ajudar a explodir o mundo. Já recebi ofertas tentadoras nesse ramo e não pretendo aceitar a sua, mesmo que cubra todas as outras que me ofereceram. Obrigada por me salvar e tudo, mas vou aproveitar que continuo viva e voltar à minha "rotina"...Por onde é a saída?

- Ah...é. Esqueci de mencionar minha oferta. - Ele se dirigiu até uma porta praticamente invisível pelo excesso de branco da sala e a abriu. - Por favor, me acompanhe, quero que veja uma coisa. - Levantando uma sobrancelha, Pandora hesitou e, em seguida, decidiu seguí-lo, porém ele ergueu a mão, impedindo-a. - É melhor você vestir algo antes.

Dando de ombros, ela pegou umas roupas já adaptadas para ela em cima de uma cadeira e as vestiu, sentindo-se um pouco mais confortável. Então, dirigiu-se até a porta, guiada por Sírio.

Ao contrário da sala em que antes estavam, o corredor lá fora era escuro, possuindo apenas algumas lâmpadas fluorescentes para iluminação. As paredes eram de metal, cheias de canos que se entrelaçavam e tomavam caminhos diferentes. Pareciam estar no subsolo de algum prédio.

- Eu mantenho essa sala num lugar meio deserto, por questão de segurança. Qualquer outro laboratório daqui tem cientistas entrando e saindo freneticamente, um pandemônio. Eu gosto de tranqüilidade.

Se mantiveram calados o resto do percurso, até que ele fez uma curva e, andando mais um pouco, chegaram a uma porta grande, de aço escovado. Sírio Ohm se curvou para um pequeno leitor óptico e pousou seu olho na frente. O leitor analisou sua íris e então a porta se abriu rapidamente, assustando de leve a gata. Fazendo uma pequena reverência, Dr. Ohm deu passagem para Pandora passar primeiro, o que ela fez, com cautela. A cena que presenciou foi no mínimo impressionante.

Estavam dentro de uma enorme cúpula fechada, com uma pequena abertura no topo para a entrada de luz. O resto do aposento era escuro, pontuado por várias luzes vindas de monitores e outras peças do extenso maquinário que ali havia, além de algumas lâmpadas fluorescentes espalhadas. Assim como os corredores que tinham deixado para trás, as paredes também eram ocultas por inúmeros canos escuros, mas também por fios grandes que ligavam alguma coisa. E essa coisa estava bem no meio da cúpula.

Com uns 3 ou 4 metros de altura, uma criatura medonha lutava contra grandes correntes que prendiam seus 8 membros. Graças à luz vinda do teto, Pandora identificou dois pares de olhos escuros e frios, e um par de pinças assustadoras saídas de sua mandíbula. Do topo da cabeça do monstro, saía uma cabeleira negra e escorrida que ia até o ombro. Muito parecida com a cabeleira de...

- Consegue reconhecê-lo?

- Eu... - Pandora não sabia o que responder. Como ia reconhecer um monstro que nunca havia visto? - Acho que nunca o vi, para falar a verdade.

- Oh, bem, eu também não o teria reconhecido. Você não estava sozinha durante o acidente, estava?

O coração de Pandora pareceu ter levado um choque. Com tantas mudanças radicais em si mesma, ela tinha se esquecido completamente de Strike.

- Não, meu amigo estava...Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?! Onde ele está? Está bem? - Ela se sentia subitamente aflita. Como podia ter se esquecido? Seu colega havia explodido dentro do carro, e depois disso ela não se lembrava de mais nada.

- Calma, calma – Sírio se apressou em acalmar a gata. - Ele está...Ele está vivo. Estava extremamente avariado com a explosão quando o trouxemos, e não havia meios de salvá-lo, a não ser que colocássemos em prática alguns testes genéticos... E o resultado foi isso.

Pandora olhou vagamente para a cabeleira do monstro e então percebeu. Strike não havia morrido no acidente como ela pensava. Ele foi capturado e levado ao labortório assim como ela...

Repentinamente furiosa, a gata pegou o cientista pelo pescoço com o braço mecânico, experimentando pela primeira vez suas habilidades robóticas. Trouxe-o para perto de seu rosto (Pandora e a maioria das criaturas semi-humanas possuíam estatura mais baixa que um humano adulto) e perguntou baixinho:

- Como ousa – Ela foi aumentando o tom de voz gradativamente – capturar a mim e a meu colega, usar-nos como cobaias – logo estava gritando – E NOS TRANSFORMAR EM MONSTROS? - Seu olho mecânico mudou de cor assustadoramente, mudando do verde fluorescente para um vermelho ofuscante e letal. Lançando um olhar de desprezo para Sírio, que não esboçava nenhuma reação, Pandora deu impulso e jogou o cientista longe. O homem voou por um curto período de tempo até alcançar o chão, então deslizou até a parede mais próxima, batendo a cabeça com força. Os outros homens pararam para olhar, surpresos, e largaram as correntes que prendiam o monstro. Aproveitando-se da distração, Pandora correu até as grades que prendiam o colega e gritou por seu nome. De certa forma, ela duvidava que aquele realmente fosse Strike, porém ficou abalada quando ele virou a cabeça ao ouvir seu chamado. Pálida, ela viu a aranha gigante abaixar o pescoço até encará-la, mas não fez mas nada. Ofegando, ela murmurou:

- Vou tirar você daqui, meu amigo... Agora afaste-se. - Um pouco insegura, ela apontou o braço de metal para as grades e se perguntou se aquilo viraria um canhão ou algo parecido. Quando começou a se convencer que não passava de uma viagem da sua cabeça, as placas de metal se separaram e se remontaram, formando um grande canhão de aparência poderosa. Ainda se sentindo estranha, observou, admirada, seu braço acumular uma energia de luz verde e então lançá-la em direção à fechadura da jaula. O impacto causou um pequeno estrondo, chamando a atenção para os homens alí presentes. Sem ter tempo para pensar, Pandora abriu a jaula e libertou Strike, que avançou para os homens em uma fúria descontrolada.

Feito isso, a semi-robô correu para a porta, sem antes se virar para chamar a aranha. Foi assim que presenciou talvez a cena mais assustadora e impressionante de sua vida.

Strike estava cercado por uma dúzia de homens, que apontavam armas de fogo para ele. Porém, isso não parecia pará-lo. Soltando um guincho agonizante, ele agarrou um dos inimigos e fincou as pinças em sua garganta. Em seguida, jogou o corpo sem vida para o lado e se concentrou nos outros, que imediatamente começaram a atirar. Uma perda de tempo. O exoesqueleto do animal o protegia como se fosse um carro blindado, e as balas só faziam irritá-lo mais. Nervoso, Strike virou o traseiro em direção aos homens e lançou um mar de teias viscosas, prendendo todos ao chão e neles mesmos. Tremendo, Pandora chamou, a voz fraca:

- Strike, vamos sair daqui... - Ele não ouviu e já ia avançando para Sírio, jogado no chão e meio atordoado - Strike! - O monstro se virou e começou a seguir a amiga. Enquanto corriam pelos corredores, Pandora ouviu o cientista que jogara longe gritar "Guardas, parem essas aberrações!". "As mesmas aberrações que você criou, seu filho da puta", pensava Pandora.

Pararam em uma bifurcação, indecisos. Os corredores estavam escuros e demoraria até o olho bom de Pandora dilatar as pupilas e poder enxergar. "Essa bosta de olho mecânico não tem uma visão noturna, não?" Como se respondesse aos seus pensamentos, sua visão do lado direito clareou repentinamente e assumiu um tom esverdeado. "Visão noturna...Essa tralha não é tão ruim quanto eu esperava, afinal." Viu uma escada que dava para o andar de cima no fim de um dos corredores e decidiu seguir por ele. "Se estamos no subsolo, a coisa mais inteligente a fazer é subir." Ela correu para as escadas, com Strike em seu encalço fazendo alguns cliques estranhos com as pinças. Eles subiram apressadamente, e o ambiente foi ficando mais claro a cada degrau.

Estavam chegando no fim. Pandora podia ver a claridade no alto...


	4. Férias em Família

Férias em família

Estavam quase lá.

Ao ver a claridade no alto da escadaria, Pandora apertou o passo, ansiando por sair daquela prisão. Atrás de si, Strike a seguia, batendo nas paredes por conta de seu corpanzil.

"Quase lá..."

Foi quando ela ouviu. Um tinido alto, estridente e contínuo vibrando em seus ouvidos e praticamente estourando seus tímpanos. Fechando os olhos num esgar de dor, Pandora vacilou e derrapou uns três degraus abaixo, batendo o joelho e tampando os ouvidos com as mãos. Tremendo, ela olhou para trás e viu a aranha se contorcer, agonizando assim como ela. Sem forças para se mover ou ao menos pensar, a gata-robô permaneceu parada, rezando para que a tortura parasse.

E ela parou.

Porém, antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de se recompor, sua metade robótica parou de responder aos seus comandos e a visão do olho direito se extingüiu. Todo o peso do maquinário se manifestou e ela tombou para o lado com um baque surdo. O desespero imediatamente começou a ferver em seu sangue, e piorou quando ela sentiu uma mão erguendo-a pelo pescoço. Ao reconhecer o cientista, tentou reagir com a parte viva de seu corpo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mais uma dose do barulho ensurdecedor. Enquanto isso, os homens que sobreviveram ao ataque de Strike já o tinham devidamente imobilizado.

Ela encarou Sírio, temerosa, enquanto ele se aproximava de seu rosto com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

- Não me deixou verbalizar minha proposta. - Ele murmurava suavemente, e aquilo só a assustava mais. - Sabe, você agora é criação minha. E como toda criação minha, – ele puxou uma espécie de controle remoto – tem um botão de desligar.

"Preste bastante atenção, gata. Preste atenção, pois eu vou dizer apenas uma vez. Vocês dois estão sob o meu controle agora. Se eu disser para você sentar, você senta, se eu mandar você se fazer de escudo vivo, você executa, se eu ordenar que você enfie a cabeça NO VASO SANITÁRIO, você o fará. Caso contrário, eu a desativarei e a largarei no primeiro ferro-velho que encontrar."

Pandora fitou seu rosto com o único olho utilizável. Sentia um profundo desprezo por ele agora e, como resposta à ameaça, cuspiu no chão aos pés do homem.

- Melhor isso que ser sua escrava, _Dr Sírio – _Fez questão de enfatizar a palavra sarcasticamente_, _mesmo incapacitada de falar direito devido a estar usando somente metade da boca.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram se encarando, em silêncio. Então, Sírio abriu um sorriso, para a surpresa da ciborgue.

- Neste caso, acho que vou me livrar de você... E do seu monstrinho.

E ele virou o rosto de Pandora para Strike, acenando para um de seus homens. Atendendo à ordem, ele sacou uma shotgun e apontou para a cabeça da aranha.

A gata arregalou o olho, engolindo em seco. Encarou o amigo, sem reação alguma. Quando o homem estava prestes a atirar, ela gritou:

- Não! Eu... Solte-o, por favor. Eu... Eu faço.

Um silêncio tenso se espalhou pelo corredor, enquanto todos aguardavam a decisão do senhor que os liderava. Por fim, ele a soltou e mandou o homem abaixar a arma, porém manteve Strike imobilizado. Depois, apertou um botão de seu controle remoto e Pandora voltou a sentir o lado direito do corpo. Ofegando com o susto, ela se levantou e olhou para Sìrio Ohm. Ele havia recuperado sua expressão impassível, mas se virou para ela e aconselhou:

- Não pense que vou tolerar rebeldia de sua parte novamente. Vocês dois estão equipados com coleiras de localização. - Ele apontou para uma espécie de colar que envolvia seu pescoço e que parecia fazer parte de suas partes biônicas. - Se tentarem fugir, você vivenciará esse pesadelo de novo, e eu _não_ vou poupar suas vidas novamente. É bom que você saiba a quem deve lealdade, pois afinal eu salvei a sua vida.

Então, estralou os dedos e dois homens a pegaram pelo braço e a levaram de volta para o subsolo. Enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu o cientista comentar:

Ainda bem que ela não chegou ao saguão. Seria no mínimo desagradável se a vissem e ao seu amiguinho...

---//---

"Vamos, querida, vai ser divertido..."

"Defina diversão."

Mãe e filha estavam paradas na frente de um enorme prédio todo espelhado. Acima da porta de entrada, as iniciais "ET" em gesso, adornavam a construção e indicavam o nome da instituição, especificada logo abaixo das iniciais: "Laboratórios EcoTech".

- Mãe, por acaso o meu tio faz pesquisas com OVNIS? - Emily olhava para as grandes letras brancas no prédio, curiosa e descrente.

- Ah, não, ET significa "EcoTech". Ele faz pesquisas biotecnológicas. Não acha formidável?

Dando de ombros, a garota enfiou o fone no ouvido e se encostou com força no banco da BMW, demonstrando sua contrariedade. Alta e muito magra, Emily era a cara da sua mãe, Sandra. Rosto fino e delicado, nariz comprido, sardas pelo rosto e olhos muito castanhos, só se diferenciavam pelos cabelos: a mulher tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos que iam até o queixo, enquanto a menina tinha uma cabeleira longa, descendo até o meio das costas, encaracolada e castanha, característica herdada de seu pai.

Sandra e Dilbert se conheceram na época do Woodstock, tempo onde tudo era permitido e o lema era "paz e amor". Resumidamente, nos anos setenta. Dilbert imediatamente se apaixonou por Sandra – na época com o cabelo mais longo que já teve e com uma franja que lhe cobria toda a testa - e os dois acabaram unindo-se. Anos depois, formaram família e tiveram sua única filha, Emily. Tudo parecia perfeito, mas a união não foi adiante... Dilbert, por ser músico, não parava em casa, sempre gravando ou se apresentando em turnês, e Sandra sentia muito sua ausência, além de ter que cuidar de uma criança sozinha.. Num consenso, os dois se separaram quando Emily tinha 5 anos.

E agora ali estava ela, ao lado da mãe e advogada, inconformada que teria que passar as férias junto de um tio que nunca havia visto, só porque Sandra tinha uma reunião na capital e seu pai, uma turnê inadiável.

- Por que eu não podia acompanhar o papai? Com certeza ia ser muito mais divertido...

- Seu pai não saiu de viagem para se divertir, Emily – a mãe aumentou o tom de voz severamente, para interrompê-la – Ele tem muito o que fazer e a sua presença só o deixaria mais preocupado. Não, é muito melhor você ficar aqui.

- Ué, mas não daria na mesma preocupar o papai ou o seu irmão? - A garota faria de tudo para não ficar naquela cidade chata.

- Não, pois o seu tio tem uma casa grande e confortável que pode te abrigar, e você vai se sentir mais à vontade aqui.

Ela duvidava muito.

---//---

Bufando, desolada, Emily saiu do carro e se virou para sua mãe. A advogada deu um sorriso tranquilizante e murmurou:

- Seja pelo menos educada, Emily... Meu irmão não é o que se pode chamar de amigável, mas ele vai te dar alguma liberdade, se é o que quer.

- Eu quero é sair do tédio... - Ela começou, mas sua mãe sorria com tanta sinceridade que sua voz se perdeu no ar. - Okay, mamãe... Vejo você no mês que vem.

Depois disso, Sandra fechou o vidro do carro e saiu do pátio da empresa, deixando para trás uma Emily extremamente sem-graça. A garota suspirou e, ajeitando sua bolsa de náilon azul nas costas, andou até a escada do prédio.

Se Emily já chamava atenção pela sua altura exagerada, isso se acentuava pelo seu amor à cor azul. Não era uma obsessão e nem um combinado consciente consigo mesma. Ela simplesmente não conseguia sair de casa sem usar uma blusa, calça ou ao menos um acessório que não fosse azul-celeste. De fato, ela era uma pessoa única. Seus olhos grandes, sua risada alta, sua presença de espírito e seu otimismo constante faziam com que ela parecesse ter saído de um desenho animado.

Exceto quando ela era obrigada a passar as férias num lugar que considerava monótono.

Quando chegou no alto da escadaria, dois jovens uniformizados estavam à porta. Um deles fez uma pomposa reverência, enquanto outro abria a porta de vidro à sua frente, permitindo a entrada. Meio indecisa, ela acenou com a cabeça para eles e entrou no aposento mais magnífico que já havia visto.

Era um saguão enorme e redondo, com uns 14 metros de diâmetro. O teto era arredondado como uma redoma, com tons de madrepérola e um rosa muito suave se misturando como se fossem redemoinhos de cor. De frente para a porta, um balcão grande com o tampo dourado tomava a parede e atrás dele, um enorme quadro fazia boa parte do trabalho de decoração. O quadro retratava um senhor de olhos escuros, fundos e frios, com tufos de cabelo vermelho dos lados da cabeça, um nariz fino, comprido e curvo e sombrancelhas grossas, que ostentava um olhar severo para todo o saguão. Várias pessoas, algumas com ternos, outras com jalecos, andavam apressadas em direção aos elevadores no corredor ao lado ou então em direção ao balcão em busca de informações. Todas elas pareciam apressadas e algumas chegavam a olhar com apreensão para o retrato, como se ele os condenasse.

Emily paralisou por um momento no meio do saguão, extasiada com a imagem à sua frente: talvez fosse o aposento mais magnifíco que já havia visto. Fechou a boca ao perceber que estava aberta com o choque e, intimidada pela força que aquilo exercia sobre todos, caminhou timidamente até o balcão. Atrás dele, quase invisível pelo seu tamanho, estava uma secretária. Era baixa e gordinha,, usava um terninho e uma saia azul-marinhos, com sapatos da mesma cor, e um coque bem alto e apertado na cabeça. Suas bochechas eram muito rosadas pela quantidade de blush que havia passado, e possuía olhos pequenos e impacientes. Falava ao telefone quando Emily se aproximou, e não levantou os olhos do bloquinho em que escrevia até a jovem pigarrear:

- Hum, com licença... - Ela parou de falar assim que a mulher ergueu uma mão de dedos curtos e roliços, ordenando que ela esperasse.

- Claro... Mas aconteceu algo grave? Devo avisar os outros setores? Ah... Não, claro que não... Se é confidencial, eu não quero nem saber... Sim, senhor. Eu contratarei novos seguranças, senhor. Claro. Tenha um bom dia e desculpe a intromissão.

Então, ela pôs o fone no gancho e olhou direito para Emily pela primeira vez, medindo-a de cima a baixo. Levantou uma sombrancelha e perguntou, com energia:

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Bom, sim, eu...Meu tio trabalha aqui e eu precisava vê-lo...É que eu vou passar as férias na cidade e... - A pobre garota sentia-se deslocada em um ambiente tão sofisticado como aquele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, garota, fale logo o que quer!

- Ah... - Ela respirou fundo e então falou, surpreendendo-se com a firmeza da própria voz. - Eu preciso ver o meu tio, ele trabalha aqui e me disse para encontrá-lo no trabalho quando eu chegasse à cidade.

- Pois bem. Quem é o seu tio? - Eficiente, a mulher puxou o fone de um dos cinco telefones à sua frente e preparou-se para discar.

- O nome dele é Sírio Ohm.

A meio caminho de discar o número, ela franziu a testa e olhou para a garota. Então, para a completa surpresa da mesma, começou a rir forçadamente, ridicularizando-a:

- Você? Sobrinha do Dr. Ohm? Não espera que eu acredite _nisso_, espera? - Ao não obter resposta, continuou – _Querida_, caso não saiba, o homem que está procurando é mais importante do que pensa.

E apontou para o quadro atrás de si. Emily arregalou os olhos.

- Esse..._Esse aí_ é o Dr. Sírio?

A secretária levantou as duas sobrancelhas, mais incrédula ainda.

- Você deveria saber, não?

- Ah, bem... É que faz tempo que não o vejo.

A mulher parecia acreditar cada vez menos na garota.

- Identidade?

- Ah... - Ela puxou a bolsa azul-celeste de náilon das costas, atrapalhada, pousou-a no balcão e a abriu. Enfiou a mão lá dentro e começou a puxar coisas que podiam atrapalhá-la na "busca": chaves, um estojo de tecido com cascas de lápis presas nas fibras (a secretária torceu o nariz ao ver o objeto todo sujo), um caderno com as folhas meio soltas...Até que então ela puxou uma carteira verde-musgo, grande e grosseira, com fecho de zíper. Ao apressar-se para abrir o objeto, sua bolsa aberta caiu de seus braços, o conteúdo espalhando-se pelo chão (Emily suspirou, resignada, ao ver o seu pacote de salgadinhos se abrir e derramar tudo pelo assoalho claro e imaculadamente limpo). Olhou de relance para a mulher que a atendia e a viu pousar os dedos na testa, fechando os olhos, segurando-se para não gritar com Emily. Sacudindo a cabeça, tentando desanuviar os pensamentos, a garota puxou o documento e entregou à mulher.

Com medo do RG estar sujo como todo o resto dos pertences de Emily, a mulher pegou-o com as pontas dos dedos, analisando-o. Então, virou-se para ela, a testa franzida, irritada.

- De fato, você tem o mesmo sobrenome que ele. Espere, vou ligar para seu escritório e confirmar sua chegada.

- Não é necessário, Elva. - Uma voz suave e fria ressoou atrás de Emily, fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem em pé. - Eu realmente estava esperando minha sobrinha...Emily?

Ela se virou e viu-se frente a frente com um homem alto, muito magro, porém elegante em seu terno branco. Seus olhos fundos, escuros e frios só proporcionaram mais arrepios a Emily.

- "Por favor, Emily, me acompanhe." Ele estalou os dedos para um empregado de jaleco branco que passava e apontou para as coisas espalhadas no chão. Raídamente, o homem recolheu os pertences de Emily e foi atrás de Sírio, que se dirigia a um dos seis elevadores de portas douradas. Confusa, a moça foi atrás, pegando os objetos que havia deixado no balcão e deixando para trás uma secretária completamente perplexa.

- Somente ao entrar no elevador foi que Emily pôde prestar mais atenção no homem que a ajudara a recolher suas coisas. Era um japonês baixinho, de cabelos lisos em formato de cuia, que lhe caíam um pouco acima dos olhos puxados e pequenos. Usava uns óculos estreitos que emolduravam os olhos perfeitamente, e parecia ter uns quarenta-e-poucos anos. Manteve-se de cabeça baixa boa parte do percurso, até Emily lhe pedir timidamente que lhe desse seus pertences. Sem dizer nada, ele a ajudou a colocar tudo de volta na bolsa.

- Obrigada, ah...

- Hiro Ishimoto. - Sua voz era baixa e rouca, como se lhe fosse proibido falar.

- Emily. - Ela deu um sorriso sincero para o homem, mas ele não a viu, tal a sua obssessão com o piso do elevador.

Pararam no sétimo andar. Acenando com a cabeça rapidamente, Hiro saiu, ainda olhando para os pés. Curiosa, ela perguntou ao tio:

- No que ele trabalha?

- Ele quem? - Sírio não olhava para ela, mas sim para frente, a postura imponente demonstrando autoridade.

- O homem que desceu no sétimo andar...

- Não notei quem era, desculpe. - Emily percebeu rapidamente que ele procurava sempre manter a própria voz mais alta que a dos outros, para que a última palavra sempre fosse sua. Suspirou e permaneceu calada até chegarem ao último andar do prédio.

Vigésimo andar.

As portas do elevador se abriram, mostrando um corredor comprido, ladeado por portas de madeira escura perfeitamente envernizada, terminando em uma grande vidraça que mostrava todo o resto da cidade lá embaixo, tornando o andar panorâmico. Com passos firmes, o executivo dirigiu-se à porta da esquerda, no fim do corredor, com Emily em seu encalço. A porta era igual a todas as outras, exceto pelo fato de ter uma pequena placa dourada, onde se lia:

Dr. Sírio Ohm

Diretor Geral Executivo

A garota só teve tempo de olhar brevemente a placa, antes que seu tio abrisse a porta e adentrasse o aposento, sentando-se à sua mesa. Só então, Emily pôde analisar melhor o escritório.

A parede à sua direita era tomada por uma enorme vidraça, assim como o corredor que deixara, dando uma vista impressionante da cidade. Emily imaginou como devia ser linda aquela visão à noite, com todas as luzes dos prédios e dos carros acesas. Na frente da janela panorâmica, uma enorme mesa de mogno tomava a sala de uma ponta à outra, perfeitamente organizada: uma pilha de papéis à esquerda, uma grande quantidade de lápis e canetas à esquerda e, bem no meio, um _notebook _aberto, a tela iluminando, com um brilho azulado, o rosto enrugado de seu tio. A parede esquerda do escritório era oculta por uma enorme estante de livros, feita do mesmo material que a mesa, dando ao aposento um ar conservador e, na opinião de Emily, sóbrio e obscuro. Um abajur alto, de haste dourada, estava disposto ao lado da estante, iluminando com uma luz suave o carpete cor de creme. Emily se virou e deparou-se com um grande quadro escuro, retratando uma silhueta esquelética dividida por...Gavetas.

"Salvador Dalí", pensou a sobrinha, sentindo arrepios outra vez, ao ver aquela pintura. Sempre achara as obras daquele pintor bizarras e macabras, e de fato, nunca gostara dele. Enquanto o cientista estava absorto com o computador, Emily dirigiu-se à estante de livros, observando os volumes. Todos eles possuíam capas sóbrias e escuras, e poucos levavam seu nome na lombada, mas ela logo percebeu que a maioria se tratava de biologia e, principalmente, de anatomia. Uns poucos volumes falavam de mecânica. Ela ficou alguns minutos entretida com a estante, até ouvir a voz rouca e fria de seu tio novamente:

- Eu chamei um táxi para levar você até a minha casa, Emily. Sua mãe me disse que suas malas já tinham sido enviadas para lá, correto?

- Exato. - Ela não estava muito afim de falar com ele. Não sabia se era a decepção de passar as férias num lugar que não era de sua escolha, mas simplesmente não tinha gostado muito do tio.

- Ótimo. Provavelmente o táxi não irá demorar muito, então eu preferiria que você esperasse lá embaixo, no saguão. Preciso tratar de uns assuntos urgentes aqui e...

- Eu posso atrapalhar. Entendi.

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar severo e demorado, e ela sentiu-se encolher, ligeiramente amedrontada. "Ele não deve estar acostumado a ouvir esse tipo de resposta", pensou. Bem, era melhor ele se acostumar, pois Emily não era do tipo que mantinha a boca fechada.

- Por favor, retire-se. - Ele ordenou, voltando-se para o _notebook_. Ela hesitou um pouco, olhou para a porta e então saiu, sem dizer nada. Enquanto esperava o elevador, suspirou, cansada.

"Vão ser umas longas férias..."


	5. Cães e Gatos

Cães e Gatos

O sol alto do meio-dia iluminava intensamente a floresta de eucaliptos que adornava a frente do Casarão, quando duas de seus moradores arrumavam a mesa para o almoço. Os "machos" da casa, como de costume. Estavam atrasados, e aquilo irritava a June profundamente.

- Até o dia em que eu desistir de cozinhar sozinha e deixar eles se virarem...

Foxy deu um riso discreto enquanto colocava os copos na mesa.

- Você também não ajuda em nada! - Reclamou a joaninha, fazendo bico.

A pequena raposa deu de ombros.

- Não sei cozinhar – disse simplesmente, experimentando um pouco do molho de tomate em cima do macarrão. - Se não fosse por você e Flash, estaríamos perdidos.

_Se não fosse por mim, você quer dizer. _Flash era um _chef_ muito muito mais habilidoso e criativo que ela, porém era preguiçoso. Não conseguia entender como uma criatura tão hiperativa como ele poderia dizer que sentia preguiça. Olhou para Foxy, desconfiada.

_- Você_ não sabe cozinhar?

Ela suspirou.

- Posso ter passado 14 anos da minha vida no interior, mas não fiquei aprendendo a bordar ou coisa parecida. - Era verdade: Foxy passara mais tempo andando pelas propriedades da fazenda de seu pai do que dentro de casa com a mãe, uma quituteira muito habilidosa.

Naquele momento, a porta da sala se abriu, trazendo para dentro o doce e refrescante aroma de eucalipto da floresta. Um papa-léguas alto e cor-de-rosa entrou pelo portal, as penas lilás da cabeça roçando no batente do topo. Seu corpo estava salpicado de areia, inclusive as luvas negras que usava, e ele parecia eufórico e satisfeito: como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma maratona.

- Meninas! Hum, que cheiro bom...

Flash fez menção de se pegar um pouco do molho de tomate com o dedo, mas retraiu-o instantaneamente: June havia batido em sua mão com a colher de pau, aplicando muita força. Ele sacudiu a mão e olhou para ela com um lampejo de raiva dos olhos.

- Podia ter quebrado minha mão! - Parecia exagero, mas o perigo era real: a joaninha era muito forte.

- Podia mesmo, pena que perdi essa oportunidade. Hoje era a SUA vez de cozinhar, Flash!

- É mesmo, né... - Ele coçou a cabeça, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Ah, "é mesmo"...Nós combinamos isso há uns dois anos!

- Eu esqueci, desculpe... - Não conseguiu terminar de se desculpar. June não parava de tagarelar e reclamar, embora ele não estivesse mais prestando muita atenção. Olhou para a amiga que estava em silêncio do outro lado da mesa, como se suplicasse por ajuda. Foxy limitou-se a rir e seguiu para a cozinha, no pretexto de pegar os talheres. O pássaro apressou-se em segui-la, enquanto June praguejava na sala-de-jantar. Foxy viu-o se dirigir ao cesto de lixo, tirar as luvas e despejar a areia que havia entrado nelas.

- Decidiu trazer o deserto para casa, foi?

Flash riu.

- É bom a esquentadinha alí atrás não ver isso. - Respondeu, apontando para as próprias penas do peito que brilhavam com partículas de quartzo.

- De fato – Concordou Foxy. - Viu Rocky, por acaso?

- Não... Deve estar enfiado na garagem, como sempre. - O pequeno esquilo de seis anos havia montado seu próprio "laboratório" na garagem do Casarão. Nenhum dos garotos sabia o que ele fazia lá, mas ele ia até a cidade freqüentemente, voltando sempre com grandes caixas de papelão, algumas com o aviso de "frágil" estampado. June costumava dizer que, conhecendo Rocky e seu impulso destruidor, provavelmente ele almejava a algo perigoso e explosivo.

Quando ambos os amigos voltaram para a sala, Flash percebeu, para seu alívio, que June havia se acalmado e agora ligava a TV. Imagens de um noticiário mostravam yma repórter com o cabelo tão rígido de química que nem o vento conseguia mudar sua posição. Segurava um grande microfone em sua fronte, ao lado de uma enfermeira que olhava timidamente para a câmera.

- ...o hospital afirma que os suspeitos nem ao menos chegaram a entrar pelas portas do prédio, e seus nomes estão registrados na recepção. A polícia suspeita de que as ambulâncias foram interceptadas a caminho do hospital, mas se recusou a dar maiores detalhes. Com essa falha na segurança, o chefe do hospital afirma que a culpa do sumiço dos suspeitos é da polícia, e que nenhuma conseqüência deve repercutir para a chefia do prédio. É com você... - A repórter anunciou o âncora do noticiário e o programa voltou a mostrar outras notícias.

- Pensei que o caso dos ladrões que explodiram no posto de gasolina já tivesse acabado – Uma voz vinda da janela da sala assustou a todos e logo descobriu-se Rocky pendurado na janela, do lado de fora, assistindo à TV. - E que eles tivessem explodido epicamente.

- Não acho muito legal desejar que as pessoas explodam em acidentes, Rocky – Foxy ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o esquilo. Ele deu de ombros.

- Seria rox. - Dito isso, ele saltou da janela para o sofá embaixo dela, aterrissando suavemente, sentado.

- Okay, vão almoçar ou ficar assistindo à televisão? - Pelo tom de voz, June ainda não estava tão calma assim, então Flash decidiu manter-se quieto e sentar-se à mesa, sem chamar muita atenção. Os outros se sentaram para comer e sufocaram risos quando a joaninha começou a implicar com o papa-léguas por um outro motivo qualquer. Cansado, Flash cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e pousou a cabeça entre eles, escondendo o rosto e tentando não ouvir June praguejar.

---//---

Desde o momento em que os humanos passaram a habitar a maior parte do planeta Terra, os outros seres vivos que aqui residem lutam para continuar sua existência. Claro que nem todas as espécies têm exito, como é o caso soa animais em extinção. Junto com esses animais, uma raça muito antiga continua perdendo terreno com cada vez maior rapidez. São as criaturas antropomórficas, chamadas de antros por eles mesmos e pelos poucos humanos cientes de sua existência. Os antros são criaturas bípedes, com inteligência equiparada à dos homens, mas com pequenos "poréns": são raças mais antigas que o próprio _Homo sapiens _e alguns indivíduos adquiriram propriedades mágicas de proveniência desconhecida, relacionadas aos atributos de sua espécie ou não.

Foxy é uma desses indivíduos.

Não se sabe desde quando os antros habitam esse planeta, nem se são nativos daqui ou então alguma raça alienígena estranha e até fofa na opinião de alguns. Também não há nenhum estudo intensivo sobre eles em andamento, e nenhum deles foi "capturado" ou "convocado" para serem analisados como cobaias, por um simples motivo: os antros vivem ocultos da humanidade.

Foi num acordo comum entre os países que possuem essa raça em seus perímetros que houve o consentimento de manter as cidades habitadas por eles fora de mapas, listas telefônicas, sites da Internet e quaisquer meios de comunicação que possa denunciar sua localização. A maioria das cidades habitadas por antros não possui seres humanos, e as que possuem são cuidadosamente vigiadas por organizações secretas locais promovidas pelo governo. Essas organizações são responsáveis por arquivar toda e qualquer informação dos habitantes das cidades, humanos ou não, e têm o objetivo de manter a harmonia e o sigilo entre as raças, prevendo qualquer discriminação ou atrito que possa haver entre elas.

O Distrito Onipresente Governamental Sigiloso é uma dessas organizações.

Seu nome pode parecer bizarro e até considerado heresia entre religiosos radicais, mas foi escolhido por uma razão. A sigla formada pelas iniciais forma a palavra "D.O.G.S.", "cães" em inglês. A espécie de antro predominante na corporação. Para completar a brincadeira, o slogan era "Seu melhor amigo", em alusão ao fato de os cães serem os melhores amigos do homem. A organização era responsável pela cidade deOshcit, e era uma das mais importantes, já que é onde se localiza grande parte dos antros dos Estados Unidos. Por esse motivo que, quando as ambulâncias que levavam os suspeitos pelo roubo foram interceptadas, a D.O.G.S. foi imediatamente convocada para participar do caso. Claro que isso não agradou muito uma certa oficial da polícia civil...

- Por favor, Nina, quando formos falar com a oficial encarregada do caso, mantenha a postura e não a insulte. Essa organização é importante na visão do governo e não podemos ser indecorosos de maneira alguma. - A promotora da cidade andava com eficiência pelo corredor do quartel-general da D.O.G.S., enquanto instruía a responsável pelo caso de Pandora sobre como se comportar com os agentes. Nina bufou, apertando, por instinto, o braço enfaixado, lembrança da noite do acidente.

- Não preciso que me falem como me compotar na frente de gente superior a mim, obrigada, promotora. - Permaneceram em silêncio, mas a cadela se remoía por dentro por saber que teria de dividir a glória de seu caso com um bando de cães sarnentos da instituição queridinha do governo. Esperava conseguir pegar sua velha inimiga sozinha, tendo como única ajuda, talvez, Jiminy, seu fiel parceiro de trabalho. Lembrando-se dele, Nina virou-se para a promotora:

- E porque o oficial Jiminy não pôde vir conosco? Como sempre diz o delegado Hook, ele é muito mais educado e silencioso do que eu.

- Você sabe porque. - Nina franziu o cenho, lembrando-se de como fora difícil fazer o gato se acostumar com sua própria companhia: Jiminy tinha pavor de cães. Entrar na D.O.G.S. seria uma tortura para ele. Sorriu ao lembrar dos primeiros dias de seu parceiro como iniciante na polícia. Era um dos poucos colegas de trabalho que a faziam rir.

Como se soubesse de cor o caminho, a promotora virou com firmeza para um corredor à esquerda e Nina a acompanhou com dificuldade, suas pernas curtas movendo-se rapidamente enquanto ela dava uns três, quatro passos a cada um da mulher alta de pernas longas. Pararam diante de porta branca, sem maçanetas, e a promotora anunciou sua presença e a de Nina.

- Promotora Juliet e a representante da Polícia Civil de Oshcit, Nina Muddy.

Por um momento, a cadela se perguntou se quem quer que estivesse atrás da sala ouviria a mulher falando, mas então uma voz alta e clara ecoou por todo o corredor:

- Podem entrar, senhoras.

"Eu sou solteira", pensou Nina, enquanto a porta automática se abria e revelava um salão sofisticado equipado com grandes janelas. No meio do salão, uma mesa de metal escovado em forma de elipse tomava o aposento, e vários oficiais – cinco cães, dois homens e uma cacatua – estavam posicionados atrás da mesa, de frente para a porta. Assim que adentraram o salão, a porta atrás das duas se fechou rápida e silenciosamente, prendendo-as ali.

- Oficial Nina, promotora Juliet – Cumprimentou um dálmata de idade avançada, inclinando a cabeça para cada uma das convidadas. Um de seus olhos possuía uma grande mancha negra pontilhada de pêlos brancos, assim como o resto de sua pelagem escura, e suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e igualmente grisalhas. Pelo silêncio anormal que seguiu ao pronunciamento do cão, parecia ser o chefe da corporação. Ele acenou para os seu acompanhantes, apresentando um a um.

- Senhoras, esses são Gerard e Raven, representantes da raça humana da instituição – Ele acenou para o homem e a mulher de pé ao lado de um dos cães, que se apresentaram silenciosamente – Heros, representante de todas as espécies distintas – Ele apontou para a cacatua, que deu um gorgolejo estranho com a garganta – E Lirian, Razor, Gorgos, Sandrew e Pixel, representantes da raça predominante da D.O.G.S.. - Ele acenou para os outros cães ao lado dele. - E meu nome – finalmente acenou para si mesmo com a mão – é Tartarus.

A promotora assentiu para todos os presentes, mas Nina parou de fazer isso assim que o chefe anunciou os nomes dos cães. Ele havia dito cinco nomes além do dele mesmo. Só haviam mais quatro cães ali.

- Quem é...

Ao mesmo tempo, uma voz alta, ligeiramente aguda e determinada ecoou ao lado do último cão da fileira, assustando a "salsichinha":

- Senhor, não vejo a oficial Nina aqui.

- Ah, desculpe, Pixel. - Ele indicou as cadeiras para que todos se sentassem. - Nina, Pixel, as senhoras podem ficar de pé, acho que será melhor para que ambas acompanhem a reunião.

Quando Nina subiu na cadeira, confusa, percebeu logo porque só havia visto quatro cães no aposento: na outra ponta da mesa, uma Yorkshire de orelhas ligeiramente caídas e de pêlagem arrepiada subiu a cadeira metálica e a encarou, indiferente. Era tão baixa quanto ela, senão menor, porém tinha uma personalidade completamente diferente de Nina: era anormalmente quieta e imponente, como se fosse tão grande quanto os outros presentes. Seus olhos castanho-claros esquadrinharam o ambiente e então se posicionaram em Nina e na promotora à sua frente, aguardando o pronunciamento do chefe.

- Bom, já que estão aqui, estou curioso para saber o motivo dessa visita, promotora. E principalmente – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, pousando os braços na mesa e cruzando os dedos das mãos – porque pediu uma audiência com o Conselho completo.

Assentindo, Juliet puxou sua pasta grande de couro e tirou de dentro uma pasta menor, cheia de plásticos, passando-a para Tartarus.

- Como vocês já devem saber, houve um acidente no posto de gasolina localizado no centro da cidade, e dois antros saíram feridos. As ambulâncias que os levavam ao hospital foram interceptadas. Sei que se isso ocorresse com dois humanos, o caso seria tratado normalmente pelas autoridades locais, mas vocês sabem o que isso pode repercutir tendo acontecido com gente da sua raça. - Ela não se preocupou se havia ofendido qualquer um dos presentes. - Como o governo considera a D.O.G.S. Responsável pelo bem-estar e estabilidade de todos os indivíduos, decidimos contatar vocês para contribuir neste caso, não só pelas suas habilidades como os bons agentes que são... - Se havia qualquer tensão entre eles pelo que a promotora havia dito antes, acabara de se dissipar pelo elogio – Mas também porque todos os habitantes antropomórficos dessa cidade iam ficar mais calmos se soubessem que vocês estão trabalhando nesse...

- Sequestro? - Perguntou Pixel, olhando firmemente para ela.

- Sequestro, sabotagem, brincadeira de mal-gosto, chamem do que quiser. Precisamos de seu apoio tanto profissional quanto político. Não quero nem ver o que pode acontecer se o público vir esse evento com maus olhos.

- Entendo – Assentiu Tartarus, olhando com seus olhos azul-piscina para Juliet. - De fato o caso interessa não só a nós, nem a vocês, mas a todo o governo. Precisamos providenciar para que nenhum fato comprometedor vaze. Pode cuidar disso, promotora? Eu posso mandar agentes para trabalhar no caso e representantes para cuidar da mídia com você.

- Seria ótimo.

- Era só isso que queria tratar conosco, promotora?

Ela o fitou por cima de seus óculos, séria.

- Por enquanto só, mas não se engane. Nos veremos de novo, com certeza. Que agentes pretende mandar para trabalhar no caso com a polícia civil?

Tartarus lançou um olhar na direção de cada um de seus homens presentes na sala. Por fim, ele se decidiu, sua voz grave e rouca ressoando pela sala extensa:

- Pixel, você será a encarregada disso.

- Sim senhor. - Ela pulou da cadeira, desaparecendo atrás da mesa outra vez, mas Tartarus continuou:

- Não irá sozinha desta vez. Temos novos recrutas alistados na instituição e é necessário mandar akguns para o campo de trabalho.

- Mas, senhor...Recrutas? É uma missão muito importante e sigilosa... - Ela parecia visivelmente relutante diante da perspectiva de levar um parceiro para ajudá-la. Nina não entendeu. Sempre estivera acostumada a trabalhar em equipe, e apesar de seu temperamento forte, sempre fora uma ótima parceira, presente e preocupada com o colega. Porque uma agente tão bem treinada quanto a do Distrito Onipresente Governamental Sigiloso iria recusar um parceiro?

- E também é uma missão política, e quanto melhor a fizermos por esse perspectiva, melhor será. - Ele recostou na cadeira e então finalizou, cansado. - Dispensadas. Juliet, Heros vai trabalhar com você na parte pública. É um agente bastante influente e pode ser de grande utilidade. - A cacatua assentiu, silenciosa, e se levantou, preparando-se para sair junto com a promotora e as duas cadelas.

- Obrigada, senhor. - Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Juliet virou-se para a porta e saiu quando a mesma se abriu num sifão, seguida de perto por Nina e Pixel. Quando estavam no saguão de entrada do prédio, a Yorkshire olhou para Nina e disse no tom de voz mais baixo que os ouvidos sensíveis da salsichinha podiam captar:

- Eu não trabalho em equipe, Muddy. Não pense que vamos trabalhar como duas colegas felizes. Eu não brinco em serviço. - Dito isso, ela se dirigiu para o elevador bem no centro do saguão e desapareceu assim que as portas se fecharam.

Nina engoliu em seco. Não seria fácil trabalhar com agentes tão influentes, quanto mais com uma que não ia com a cara dela.


	6. Sem novidades

Sem novidades

O resto do dia na Fazenda Cardeal transcorreu sem novidades: Flash se viu obrigado a lavar a louça do almoço, enquanto June se acomodava no sofá para fazer as unhas pela terceira vez na semana; Rocky se enfurnou de volta em sua garagem, fazendo sei-lá-o-que; e Foxy, em um ato de solidariedade, ajudou o amigo a arrumar a cozinha. Em seguida, ambos se dirigiram à sala, onde Flash se pôs a assistir TV e a raposa sentou-se no tapete com seu violão, um caderno de pautas musicais e um lápis, rascunhando uns acordes e acompanhando-os nas cordas do instrumento. À noite, o jovem esquilo juntou-se a eles novamente e o quarteto assistiu a um filme qualquer, comendo pipoca como janta. Depois do filme, Foxy deu boa-noite a todos e foi dormir.

Não se pode dizer o mesmo do dia de Pandora e Strike, no entanto. Após terem sido capturados por Dr. Ohm, ambos foram levados a uma cela grande e escura no subterrâneo, que possuía apenas uma cama com colchão duro, um espelho pequeno e rachado e uma minúscula divisão de cômodos que separava o banheiro (formado apenas por um vaso sanitário encardido) do resto da área.

Pandora agora estava encolhida em cima da cama, olhando para Strike enquanto ele limpava suas quelíceras, embora não o visse de fato. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, fixos em um ponto qualquer, enquanto ela refletia sobre tudo o que havia lhe acontecido.

_O acidente no posto de gasolina. O desespero por saber que seu amigo estava em perigo no carro em chamas. A dor lacinante e a semi-consciência enquanto dois homens vestidos de branco a colocavam em uma maca. O vazio. A sensação ao acordar e perceber que seus membros originais do lado direito não estavam mais ali._

"Eu virei um monstro."

Ainda entorpecida, Pandora olhou para o próprio braço mecânico. O metal reluzia suavemente contra a luz fraca da Lua que avançava lentamente pelo céu e aparecia pelas janelas estreitas e gradeadas do alto da cela. Ela moveu o braço levemente e a luz tremeluziu, dançando pelos sulcos da peça modelada.

Ela franziu o cenho para seu corpo metálico e bufou, frustrada:

- Por isso eu nunca entendi o porquê da minha mãe rezar antes de dormir. Ou Deus realmente não existe ou já estamos no inferno, porque _puta que pariu_, é muito azar para um dia só.

Após extravasar sua raiva, olhou para Strike, esperando ser repreendida por usar um palavrão. "Você é uma dama, não uma marginal", ele diria. Porém, a aranha não pareceu nem notar que ela estava presente. Continuou a limpar suas pinças e garras, os quatro olhos inexpressivos, concentrados na tarefa. De certa forma, a gata se sentia solitária em sua companhia. Agora, como um aracnídeo, Strike não parecia tomar conhecimento da presença da colega ou da situação em que se encontravam. Pandora chegara a se perguntar porque não havia sido devorada assim que se viram sozinhos no cárcere.

"Você não deve nem me reconhecer, não é", lamentou a gata, enterrando o rosto desigual nas mãos. "Deve ter evitado me trucidar só porque eu o soltei. De certa maneira eu fico grata, mas porra, eu ficaria muito mais feliz se conversasse comigo."

A ciborgue ergueu-se brevemente, somente para ver que, em resposta, a aranha se contorcera para limpar o abdômen avantajado e redondo, dando-lhe as costas. Resignada, Pandora se escondeu novamente nas mãos, procurando se controlar. Não se lembrava da última vez que chorara, mas frente a situação em que estavam, sentia-se bem perto de chegar a esse ponto.

---//---

As vozes passavam confusas e abafadas em sua mente. "Levante-se", elas diziam, "sua tarefa começa hoje."

- Que tarefa...? – Ela resmungou, abrindo os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a luz. O Sol ainda não havia aparecido por entre as grades das janelas, mas a luz da manhã já listrava o piso frio da cela quando Pandora se levantou e notou Sírio do outro lado da porta gradeada, acompanhado por dois guardas. Ouviu um _clique_ ameaçador e virou a cabeça para olhar: Strike estava encolhido no canto da cela, como se pronto para dar o bote, olhando os homens com cautela. Logo percebeu seu receio: o executivo segurava uma espécie de apito de prata com um botão, o que talvez fosse a origem do barulho que os torturara na véspera.

- Sua dívida a ser paga comigo, Pandora. – Ele fez um gesto rápido para um dos guardas, tirando um molho de chaves da mão do homem. Com calma, ele abriu a cela e entrou, sem fazer caso dos ruídos ameaçadores que a enorme aranha lhe dirigia. Olhou para Pandora com seus olhos negros e fundos e lhe disse:

- Preciso que vá atrás de voluntários para mim. Andei pesquisando um pouco e já sei quem seria..._interessante_ para minhas teses. – Seus olhos brilhavam quase alucinadamente durante a conversa, o que alarmou a felina. Desconfiada, ela perguntou:

- Voluntários... – Ela entendeu um segundo depois. – Não.. Não posso simplesmente obrigar outra pessoa a passar pela mesma situação que eu!

- Ora, por que não? Você não pensava duas vezes antes de arrombar os _meus_ cofres.

Pandora soltou um muxoxo, indignada. Podia ser uma ladra e isso não ser nenhum título decente, porém ela nunca ousara tirar a liberdade de alguém, muito menos a vida. Sírio lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado, quase confuso.

- Você não tem escolha – mencionou, revirando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio. – Andei pesquisando sobre sua raça, e preciso que colete algumas...amostras. São importantes, veja bem. Alguns indivíduos até ajudarão no avanço da medicina! – Acrescentou, animadamente.

"Ah claro. Esta missão é silenciosa, então temo que Strike ficará conosco. Já sabe das conseqüências, caso tente fugir." Ele lhe jogou um pequeno cilindro metálico, com um botão verde no meio. "Aperte o botão e o cilindro se abrirá em um bastão de luta. Eu lhe daria algo mais _ letal_, mas preciso dos voluntários vivos. De qualquer forma, você sozinha é letal o suficiente." Ele terminou com um suspiro, como se estivesse satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Momentaneamente distraída, Pandora apertou o botão e o cilindro se extendeu em suas mãos. Girou-o brevemente entre os dedos e então o fechou, pressionando o botão novamente.

- Por que acha que sou apta o suficiente para cumprir esta missão?

- Bom... – Ele gesticulou suavemente com as mãos, indicando Strike, ainda encolhido no canto da cela, furioso e amedrontado. – Você tem motivação suficiente. Além do mais, driblou a polícia dezenas de vezes, é silenciosa e esperta. É perfeita! Seu currículo não é um empecilho, afinal. – O cientista sorriu com simpatia e deu uma piscadela, referindo-se aos seus roubos anteriores.

- Posso até conseguir as pessoas que quer, mas não sei como carregá-las até aqui sem... – Ela parou antes de terminar a frase e olhou de relance para seu braço mecânico. Voltou seu olhar para ele e se deparou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Já dei a força que lhe faltava, ciborgue. Só preciso de seus talentos. Se me der isso, nosso trato está selado.

Pandora assentiu, embora contrariada. Parecia fácil. Pegar uma dúzia de _antros_ escolhidos a dedo pelo executivo, levá-los até a fortaleza onde a mantinham presa, sem ser notada por nada nem ninguém, sem ser reconhecida pela polícia, e então ela e Strike estariam livres. Fácil.

---//---

- É...bonitinho, Rocky.

Estavam na parte de trás do Casarão, encarando o que parecia um bugue de um azul-claro desbotado e sem graça, embora a paisagem atrás do automóvel fosse muito mais impressionante. Abaixo da grande e extensa colina onde estavam, atrás de uns poucos galhos de pequenas árvores que cobriam os lados do relevo, a terra se estendia em um mar de verde-vivo manchado de um verde mais escuro em alguns pontos, demarcando florestas e bosques. Mais à direita, outro morro de topo plano, semelhante ao em que estavam posicionados, tomava parte da paisagem, ladeado por uma floresta formada principalmente de eucaliptos, o que trazia um aroma doce e agradável ao ambiente. Um pouco mais à frente, meio escondido por uma suave elevação também coberta de verde-escuro, um grande deserto alaranjado cheio de _canyons_ enormes e assustadores tomava o lugar das árvores e arbustos costumeiras por alguns bons hectares a oeste. Para completar o quadro natural, ao fundo, uma cadeia de montanhas imponentes que rasgavam o céu com seus cumes afiados emoldurava a paisagem.

Rocke estava parado diante da paisagem, ao lado do carrinho, uma expressão orgulhosa transformando seu rosto infantil. Com apenas seis anos de idade, o esquilo tinha noções de mecânica e informática notáveis. Montara a própria oficina sozinho e agora a utilizava para criar suas próprias tralhas, como uma bazuca de bolas de tênis explosivas, sua bateria e, agora, seu próprio carro. Só havia um probleminha com a mais nova aquisição...

- É horrível, Rocky. – Desbocada como era, June não tardou a manifestar seu desagrado quanto ao bugue. Flash revirou os olhos, embora intimamente concordasse com a joaninha. Porém, foi Foxy quem verbalizou os sentimentos do grupo em relação ao automóvel, assim como fora ela quem tinha dito que ele era _bonitinho_.

- Bom... De fato foi um feito e tanto construí-lo com as próprias mãos, mas... Não imagino você dirigindo isso, sinceramente. Espero que não esteja zangado... Só estamos sendo sinceros.

As sobrancelhas de Rocky se uniram enquanto ele franzia a testa, mas não parecia zangado: sua expressão era pensativa. Ele olhou para as rodas do carro por um momento, em silêncio, e em seguida seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo. Então, virou-se para contar sua idéia aos amigos, com uma confiança que fazia jus à sua idade.

- Vou levá-lo para "tunar"! Na cidade tem um grupo de "tunadores" muito bons. Vai ficar ótimo!

- "Tunadores", essa palavra existe? – Foi a primeira pergunta de June, mas ela passou para outra antes que o esquilo respondesse. – E como pretende pagar pelo serviço? Temos dinheiro, mas não tanto a ponto de pagar pelo seu _brinquedinho_. – Todos eles possuíam um emprego, exceto Rocky: June ensinava os iniciantes a andar de patins num ringue de patinação do shopping; Flash era monitor de um buffet infantil; e Foxy era constantemente chamada por um veterinário que acabara de iniciar sua carreira, atuando como sua auxiliar, embora ela sentisse que era mais competente que o jovem profissional: pelo menos não era _ela_ que o chamava a cada problema que encontrava. Todos eram empregos que não exigiam muito tempo, e mesmo que o retorno fosse baixo, não era problema, Juntando os salários, os três amigos viviam bem e ainda tinham tempo para se divertirem juntos.

Em resposta a essa pergunta, Rocky estreitou os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nem todas as minhas invenções são feitas para mim. Eu vendo alguns dos meus projetos.

June arregalou os olhos.

- Então quer dizer que temos um_ ca ixa dois_ e nem sabíamos?

- Temos uma ova! – Retrucou o esquilo, repentinamente agressivo. – Eu guardei esse dinheiro só para arrumar o carro...

- Mas isso é egoísmo!

- Ok, chega, os dois. – Foxy interveio antes que a discussão se prolongasse. – Tecnicamente, tínhamos combinado que  
Rocky não ia ajudar nas despesas por ser muito novo. Então – ela elevou a voz quando June fez menção de interromper – se ele encontrou um meio de arranjar dinheiro para si, é problema dele. Você só devia ter avisado, Rocky – Repreendeu por fim, olhando severamente para ele.

Anyway – Ele procurou desviar o assunto que era sua fonte de renda para algo mais estável.. – Eu vou até a cidade, alguém quer ir?

- Ah, eu não acho uma boa idéia – Pronunciou-se Flash, de repente. – Dois _antros _desapareceram recentemente e ninguém sabe como e nem porquê. Eu prefiro ficar aqui até que a poeira...

- Eu vou – June cortou a fala do amigo, dirigindo-se para o bugue. – Estava mesmo precisando de civilização.

- Mas... – Flash olhou para a amiga raposa, suplicando por alguma consideração.

- Uma passadinha pela cidade não vai fazer mal... – Foxy deu de ombros e sentou-se no banco de trás do carro, virando-se para o amigo. – Você vem?

- Bem... – Ele hesitou. – Ora, não vou ficar aqui sozinho! – E sentou-se ao lado de Foxy.

- Ótimo! – Animado, Rocky pulou para o banco do motorista, ao lado de June, e deu a partida. Antes de pegarem estrada, Flash comentou:

- Não é meio _imprudente_ deixar uma criança de seis anos dirigir?


End file.
